The start of something bigger
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: an old foe awakens an old friend returns but something is up and Bruce can feel he just does not know yet


**Okay here it is third time's a charm. It is the world's biggest pain to spend hours writing a chp just for a cock up and it all gets deleted TWICE so i'm using docs to A save….okay did not like the fact i just spent ten minutes "reconnecting" and B Copy and paste. Please ignore any typos because i have the worst headache and a really bad eye. Here is Gotham chp 1 i just realized i never named the story i will be making a few references to members of the Justice league….**

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

I stayed on the rooftop looking over this part of Gotham. I had stopped a robbery a muggin and like 5 murders and this was an easy night! Just as I was leaving the roof I saw a car swerf around a corner and nearly killing three pedestrians. I run from my roof and glide i gain enough speed to land on the car. They noticed me and started shooting at me. "Who is it?" the driver asked "Its bloody Batman who else" the passenger said. "Well it could be that red and blue blur from metropolis" he says (**in my opinion clark would only be starting of as superman when bruce became Batman)** "it was a rhetorical question" the passenger said with a sigh. They kept shooting through the argument but eventually had to reload and i took that as good a time as any i quickly grab the gun from his hands and used the but of the gun to knock him the driver was two distracted and hit a curb and the car spun i jumped of and the car hit the pavement and very nearly crashed into a doughnut shop were about 15 guards were at they all looked at the car and me but before they could confirm that is was me i was gone. I looked at the wreck and seen ambulances arriving on seen the passenger was okay a concussion and a broken leg and arm the driver not so lucky he would have to go through therapy and apparently a shard of glass went into his eye but he would survive. I noticed it was getting bright so i headed back to the cave i could've sworn i was being watched i looked around and noticed a female in a black leather suit in the distance she starting running off i tried to follow but quickly lost her.

I arrived back at the cave and noticed Alfred waking up in the cave as i came in. "Alfred what have i said about staying up all night while i'm gone"

"Not two but it's important sir" Alfred said. "What?" i asked. Alfred turned on the massive computer screen the news came on "It's vicki vale here at Arkham Asylum were a convict has woke up from a 5 year coma." I looked at Alfred with fear evident. The cameras then went to jeremiah there he was lying there asleep everything went quiet then "BOO!" everyone jumped back while Jeremiah was howling with laughter. "Got ya didn't I" he said with in breaths. I turned off the tv and said "Alfred start the car we have to visit someone." We quickly got in the car and drove off. Thought off the last time i fought him.

* * *

flashback

I enter Ace chemicals and climb stairs leading to a balcony above two vats of chemicals. " ENDS tonight" he looks at me " no. no bruce now it begins". He starts walking up to me swinging a knife i charge right at him. I shove against the bar. He elbows me in the face i stumble back and he uses this he tries stabbing me but i quickly block his hand he then tries to come at me again aiming at my head i grab his arm this time and shove against the bar he drops the knife and stares as it falls i punch him in the gut and drag his hand over to the other side h grabs on balancing himself so i kick him he stayed put so i kicked him again this time he went down and i continued punching as he talked instead off fight back "Yes. does you feel it" punch "the connection between us" punch "you do" punch "don't you" punch "Bruce you feel it tell me you feel it" i lean in and whisper to him "you mean nothing to me" his smirk disappeared in its place a frown he headbutted me before i could react. and i stumbled back he tried to punch me but i dodged "why don't you understand" and then he tried again but i dodged but he saw that coming and reached his other arm out to get grab me then shoved me i thought the bar was going to break sending us both to our death. but it held he then shouted "I'M THE ANSWER TO YOUR LIFE QUESTIONS WITHOUT ME YOU'RE JUST A JOKE" he stopped and a look of sadness and horror like he thought of something scary "with out a punch line" he whispered and then he tried to punch me but missed i dodged and got out of the way as the bar broke and he fell all the way down into a vat of chemicals. Time slowed as he fell i thought of every bad thing he did blowing up the manor killing people making Gotham a war zone kidnapping Alfred twice tried to kill me...shot Selina and as i saw the look of fear on his face i loved it the idea of making the enemy scared that was satisfying. All the bad things he did this was some sort of God punishing him. My anger with him showing as i glare down at vat hoping he does not emerge

We arrive at Arkham quickly and race to Jeremiahs room. "Why hello Bruce "he says. i look at him i walk up to the bed and say "Hello Jeremiah" he looks shocked i didn't attack him but quickly grins "please i'm to much of a Joker for a name like Jeremiah." the window opens and a figure walks through. It was the woman from last night. but this time i knew who she was. she looked at me with worried eyes full of sadness like she didn't expect me here but was happy enough to see me for the first time in 3 years. "Hey" she said trying to break the awkward tension "you don't get to say hey Selina" i said full of Anger Jeremiah was going to say something but i punched him really really hard and knocked him out. "that necessary?" asked Alfred. said nothing and left seeing her here angered me i could't help but think of the last time i saw her.

flash back

I was following a lead i got from Gordon and was going to investigate apparently Penguin, two-face and black mask were all meeting up i brought robin with me i had met dick a year prior to celebrate the reconstruction of the Gotham bridges the circus held a special show but during it Dicks parents were sadly murdered so i took him in and thought him how to turn that vengeance into anger then the anger to justice. any way we took the bat plane sense the meeting point was on a boat heading out of Gotham. We arrived and landed right on penguins goons they were holding hostages we could nothing about that so we had to be quick. All three of them were talking peace between the gangs. we took that as an opportunity robin went low sense he has less to cover i went high i took out two snipers and when one saw me i threw a baterang at his hand he dropped the gun and i knocked him out before he could say a word. Robin had taking out all the goons on the lower level and met me up on the upper level. "what now?" he asked "when i signal you you jump and attack Black mask I'll take the other two out." He nodded i jumped down and cut a goon down from were he was hanging he landed in an area that only Black mask heard he went to investigate when he was out of clear sight i signaled Robin he jumped and went o Black mask i heard one of them grunt and then gun fire this alerted the other two who now noticed there lack of security that's when i attacked i ran up and swiftly went under two-face legs tripping him up and attaching a bat rope to his leg and he quickly shot up to the roof. its just me and penguin i charged at him but he pulled out a gun and shot and it hit me luckily my suit was bullet proof but it took the wind out of me he then kicked me i went down i quickly threw a baterang but it went passed him "missed" he said mockingly. I never miss i say then the sound of rope being cut and suddenly two-face landed on penguin knocking them both out. Robin came running in saying Black mask was down. we ran to help the hostages but someone else Selina letting cutting them out. they all ran till it was just us three i told Robin to see if it was clear. He went to investigate. I went up to Selina then i remembered she didn't know it was me. I was about to leave when she called "hey bats" i went to look at her. She looked at me determining something then she came up and said "I'm leaving Gotham i don't plan on coming back" i only noticed the ship was docked in Bludhaven. "uhh ok" i say not sure why she was saying this to Batman and not Bruce. She came even closer then put her hand on my cheek and kissed me then whispered. "Good bye B" then she left tears down her cheek. two this day i don't know if the B stood for Batman or Bruce and i don't want to because when she left she took my heart with her.

i waited at the car then gunshots went off i got out and started running i ran into the room were Jeremiah was but he was gone and Selina and Alfred were both unconscious. and all that was left was a playing card of a Joker. Thats when i knew that the chemicals did damage he wasn't Jeremiah he was Joker.


End file.
